onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-86.238.242.211-20190827120522/@comment-43545232-20190827231419
86.238.242.211 a écrit : The very very very strongest pavé est arrivé, pour le plus grand désarroi des pro-Shanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J7K3yacig4 Listons ses feats. Un haki surpuissant Un haki de l'armement tel que des commandants de yonkou ne sont pas capables de le blesser. Marco, le second de Barbe Blanche, et Vista, épéiste capable de tenir tête à Mihawk et membre le plus proéminent de l'équipage après Marco et Jozu, ne parviennent pas à toucher le vrai corps d'Akainu et à lui infliger des dégâts corporels, et ne réussissent qu'à l'ennuyer. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il se se décompose avant de recevoir le coup : il ressent bel et bien de la douleur, ou du moins une gêne ("argh..!" ou "ngh..!" selon la langue de la traduction, onomatopées qui signifient de la douleur ou un inconfort marqué), et sait que du haki a été utilisé, puisqu'il notifie bien que Vista et Marco sont des utilisateurs de haki. Pour rappel, avant l'apparition de l'effet noir du haki de l'armement post-ellipse, il fallait nécessairement faire dire à tel personnage que du haki a été utilisé à tel moment, comme c'est le cas dans cette scène. Il y a donc bien eu un coup porté avec du haki qui a atteint sa cible, mais qui n'a pas touché le vrai corps d'Akainu, ou du moins n'a pas pu lui infliger de dommages. A titre de comparaison, puisque l'on parle d'un second et d'un commandant de yonkou, on pourrait tout aussi bien imaginer sur cette page Katakuri et Crackers ne réussissant pas à blesser Akainu avec leur haki. Mais selon ce forum, Akainu n'est pas yonkou tier hein D'abord le haki ne s'additionne pas. Donc vous pouvez être 100 à vous battre contre 1 seul personne, si vous n'avez pas un haki superieur vous ne lui infligerez pas de degat. Et Marco n'a pas un bon haki, il frappe n'importe tout les amiraux mais ne leur fait aucun degat. Or Joz tape Aokiji et le fait saigner. Donc vu que le hda de Aokiji>Akainu alors Joz aurait fait saigner Akainu. Donc Akainu niveau haki n'est pas fou. Remporte ses 1v1 contre l'homme le plus fort du monde Déjà, oui, je suis conscient que Barbe Blanche jeune aurait probablement vaincu Akainu blablabla... Sauf que le manga ne présente que Barbe Blanche vieux, faisant donc de celui-ci le seul Barbe Blanche canon et exploitable dans les rapports de force. Or, mon point ici est de prouver qu'Akainu est le personnage le plus puissant dans le canon actuel du manga, et non dans la fanfiction où on prend en compte les Shiki, les Barbe Blanche jeune, les Rayleigh jeune etc. De plus, qu'il soit vieux ou malade, il reste de son vivant l'homme le plus fort du monde, l'homme capable de détruire le monde selon Sengoku, contredire ce fait, c'est contredire Oda : - Premier affrontement : L'issue de cette rencontre, une victoire d'Akainu, tend à montrer que certes, l'homme le plus fort du monde décline et est malade, mais on note d'autres éléments. Déjà, on note l'aisance qu'a Akainu à bloquer le bisento de Barbe Blanche avec le PIED (Les pro-Shanks commencent à suer Akainu a gagner seulement parce que BB a eu une crise à ce moment. Tout les amiraux peuvent bloquer le bisento de BB avec cette aisance. Mais si on prend ta logique, alors vu que Kizaru n'a reçu aucun degat de BB alors Kizaru bat BB ? ). Ensuite, on note que la caractéristique de la maladie de Barbe Blanche est qu'elle l'empêche momentanèment d'attaquer, lui faisant cracher du sang, ce n'est donc vraisemblablement pas un debuff passif permanent comme peut l'être sa vieillesse, mais un debuff ponctuel et temporaire. Or, dans l'affrontement qui suit, la maladie ne se manifeste pas et ne peut donc pas être utilisée comme un argument, car Barbe Blanche n'est pas empêché d'attaquer par sa maladie comme c'est le cas dans cette première rencontre. Enfin, cela tend à montrer que même si Barbe Blanche est l'homme le plus fort du monde, il ne l'est plus de beaucoup à ce moment, faisant jeu égal avec Akainu avant que la maladie se manifeste, et n'infligeant aucune blessure à ce dernier. Ce paragraphe c'est du troll... C'est vrai qu'une crise cardiaque on le sent qu'à l'instant où on l'a... D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas de quel confrontation tu parle vu qu'ils en ont eu que 2. Ajoutons qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un 1v3 de Barbe Blanche contre les amiraux comme j'ai déjà pu le lire, que Barbe Blanche n'a pas été affaibli par les autres amiraux avant ça, et qu'il n'a pour seule blessure qu'un coup de sabre porté par Squardo, pirate ayant une prime de 210M, soit moins que des supernovas pre-ellipse, on aura clairement vu pire dans le monde de One Piece. Le 1v1 de Aokiji et Barbe Blanche a été interrompu par Joz, Kizaru s'affaire à la guerre après avoir envoyé valser Luffy dans les bras de Barbe Blanche, Akainu est bien le seul à faire face à Barbe Blanche à ce moment-là et n'est pas assisté par ses collègues. Non tout le monde a déjà attaqué BB. Ça change quoi que ça soit Squardo qui lui ai fait des degats ? Une blessure peut importe qui te l'a faut, ça ne va pas changer les dommages. Et faudrait arreter de parler des primes, ça ne sers à rien et ça n'a rien à voir avec la puissance. - Second affrontement : Affronte à nouveau en 1v1 Barbe Blanche, l'homme du plus fort du monde. Même si celui-ci est vieux et est ressorti blessé de la première rencontre, il est dans un état de rage intense (donc un boost de puissance conséquent dans les codes du shonen nekketsu (application confirmée dans One Piece avec le fameux Luffy vs Lucci, avec le premier, littéralement paralysé par la fatigue et les dommages subis, qui trouve la force de se surpasser pour vaincre son adversaire), BB ne voulait pas surpasser Akainu, il voulait se venger car il a tjer Ace. un de ses hommes le notifie même dans la première page montrée, signe que l'équipage doit prendre des précautions particulières quand leur père est en colère) juste après la mort de Ace, et a l'initiative, ce qui lui permet de donner le premier coup en attaquant Akainu par derrière, en lui calant un séisme à l'arrière de la TÊTE. Celui-ci prend donc un coup par surprise de l'homme le plus fort du monde enragé, à un point particulièrement sensible, s'en bat littéralement les couilles, "s'en bat les couilles... tu sais c'est pas Fairy Tail se relève, et inflige une blessure mortelle à son adversaire en lui arrachant presque la moitié du crâne. Barbe Blanche réplique en frappant Akainu au flanc avec un séisme qui coupe littéralement Marineford en deux et impressionne Sengoku au passage, rien que ça. Akainu est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est Et bien non, alors qu'il est tombé dans la crevasse dans le chapitre 575, il revient dans le game avec seulement quelques blessures superficielles au chapitre 577, soit quelque chose comme 5 minutes plus tard, après avoir tanké un séisme qui a coupé l'île en deux et un autre en pleine tête, Plein de perso ont encaissé pire que ça, d'ailleurs BB ne maîtrisait plus les haki donc quelqu'un qui a le haki minimise beaucoup les degats reçus. tandis que BB est six pieds sous terre après quelques coups de sabre et de pistolet. https://www.scan-vf.co/one_piece/chapitre-576/13 Finalement, si on fait les comptes dans ce combat, on se rend compte qu'un Barbe Blanche enragé n'inflige que des blessures superficielles à Akainu, alors que celui-ci inflige une blessure mortelle à Barbe Blanche, Akainu est donc très logiquement et indiscutablement le vainqueur de cette rencontre, comme de la première, ce qui fait un 2-0 en faveur d'Akainu J'ai répondu en haut. Roule sur tout le OPverse sans vergogne Avant son combat avec Barbe Blanche, il détruit Ace, commandant de yonkou avec une prime de 550M et fils du seigneur des pirates, en no diff : Tu peux être le fils de n'importe qui ça ne change rien à ta puissance. Ensuite Ace a le fruit du feu et Akainu celui du magma. Après son combat avec Barbe Blanche, donc au moment où il est le plus affaibli : - Prend de vitesse Jinbei, shichibukai dont l'ancienne prime était de 250M à ce moment-là, 438M après l'ellipse, alors qu'il est en train de s'enfuir et le détruit en no diff malgré la tentative de celui-ci de se défendre, et ce alors même qu'après l'ellipse Jinbei est capable de repousser un assaut de Big Mom : Comme je l'ai dit les primes ne servent à rien. Le pire c'est que tu prend des primes après elipse alors que c'est pre-elipse MF. Jinbei a arrêté un coup de BM affaibli. À t'entendre BN yami qui est venu à la toute fin de MF a battu BB. - Détruit Ivankov, l'un des principaux commandants de l'armée révolutionnaire, et Inazuma, en no diff : Ivankov... Magellan l'a OS pourtant c'est pas le sdp. - Fait face à tous les commandants de Barbe Blanche (hors Joz) + Crocodile, qui tentent de l'empêcher d'atteindre Luffy : Comme je l'ai dit vous pouvez être 100 si votre haki n'est pas supérieur à votre adversaire sa sert à rien. D'ailleurs il n'a battu aucun des commandant et à part Marco aucun commandant ne l'attaque. A titre de comparaison, c'est comme si Katakuri, Crackers, Snack, Perospero, Oven, Daifuku et les autres guignols/commandants de Big Mom faisaient face à Akainu sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit face à lui. Ils auraient rien pu faire contre Fujitora, Kizaru ou n'impirte quel autre amiral. On note d'ailleurs à un moment un "Is he a monster ?" qui montre bien que même un équipage de yonkou n'est pas habitué à affronter un tel personnage. Dit par un lambda... - Ceux-ci sont incapables de le stopper, et il détruit Curiel, commandant de la 10ème division, en no diff : Curiel �� t'étais sérieux pour cette argument ? En résumé, au moment où il est le plus affaibli, après son combat contre Barbe Blanche, PERSONNE n'est en mesure d'arrêter, ou même simplement de blesser Akainu. Même Marco, un second de yonkou, n'est pas en mesure de ne serait-ce que blesser Akainu, et il ne peut pas empêcher un de ses nakama de finir en position barbecue. Mais selon certains, les amiraux sont à peine au dessus des seconds de yonkou, et ne sont pas yonkou tier hein. Personne ne peut blessé Akainu pourtant Joz l'aurait blessé seul. Une puissance reconnue universellement - Sa seule présence fait fuir Barbe Noire, qui détient le fruit de Barbe Blanche, et tout son équipage level yonkou notamment composé d'ex-détenus du niveau 6 d'Impel Down, lesquels sont des vétérans du Nouveau Monde. Ceux-ci flippent tellement qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de prendre leur butin, Bonney, avec eux : Personne flippent, ils ont écouté leurs capitaine, il aurait fuit avec n'importe quel amiral. De cette scène, on note plusieurs choses : Akainu est considéré par la marine/le gouvernement comme l'une des rares personnes étant capables de stopper Barbe Noire après qu'il ait obtenu le fruit de Barbe Blanche, au point de considérer qu'il puisse aller confronter tout seul Barbe Noire accompagné de tout son équipage. On note également que l'équipage level yonkou de BN entièrement rassemblé n'ose même pas essayer de se faire Akainu afin de voler son fruit, alors qu'on sait qu'ils sont en quête des puissants FDD, à l'image de Burgess, l'un des principaux commandants de Barbe Noire, qui a été envoyé à Dressrosa pour récupérer le Mera Mera no mi. C'est dire le niveau de détresse. Déjà repondu. - A affronté Aokiji, un amiral (donc perso yonkou tier) pendant 10 jours, marque d'une endurance extraordinaire à faire pâlir Big Mom qui galère à tenir quelques heures sans s'affaiblir quand elle ne mange pas, et l'a battu : Encore heureux que les amiraux se valent. BM est une exception et tu le sais, et c'est justement parce qu'elle est trop forte qu'elle a un handicap. Une puissance telle que le climat d'une île en a été radicalement modifié. Je vous vois venir avec vos "gneugneu il avait l'avantage du fruit", ne soyez pas si impatients de prendre une fessée déculottée devant tout le monde, nous allons revenir sur ce point dans la partie consacrée aux contre-arguments, quand nous aborderons le cas Aokiji. Ba non il avait l'avantage du fruit donc Aokiji a des meilleurs haki que Alain et c'est tout. - En tant qu'amiral, Akainu est placé dans le même tier que les yonkou (tier qui regroupe donc les plus grands obstacles pour un pirate souhaitant devenir roi des pirates) par Chinjao, un vétéran du nouveau monde : On le savait déjà que les amiraux étaient presque aussi fort que les yonko. Topic validé par Eiichiro Oda en personne D'emblée, dès l'introduction du personnage, Oda envoie un message assez clair en le plaçant au centre du trio d'amiraux, le présentant donc comme la figure centrale et dominante du trio : Ça va, tu ne te surestime pas trop ? Akainu est le plus fort du Trio mais c'est tout, seulement du Trio pas du monde. Mais le plus parlant arrive. - Interview d'Oda Lien reddit qui inclut une traduction et la source de l'interview en question : https://www.reddit.com/r/ OnePiece/comments/27kb01/if_akainu_was_the_ma in_protagonist_i_could_put_an/ Oda nous dit noir sur blanc que si Akainu était le héros de One Piece, il pourrait mettre fin au manga en un an. Ça revient à nous dire qu'en l'espace de quelques mois, voire quelques semaines ou quelques jours dans le manga (car un an de parution ne représente pas un an dans le manga, il faut savoir qu'un arc comme Dressrosa a duré plus d'un an de parution mais ne représente qu'une journée dans le manga, donc parler de mois et de semaines, c'est rester très large), Akainu pourrait trouver tous les Road Poneglyphs menant au One Piece, ce qui induit qu'il soit capable de se mesurer aux yonkou et à leurs équipages. Notons que l'interview date d'il y a 4 ans, plus précisément de l'arc Dressrosa, le manga serait donc terminé depuis belle lurette si Akainu était le protagoniste, et il ne faudrait donc à ce dernier que quelques semaines/mois à Akainu en partant de Dressrosa pour trouver le One Piece. A part ça, il n'est pas du tout yonkou tier Pour Luffy aussi il lui faudra moins de un an. Son ancien niveau ne compte pas tellement il est pas comparable au grand de se monde. Les yonko ne peuvent pas devenir sdp car ils ne peuvent pas lire les poneglyphe. Oda a dit ça en faisant comme si Akainu savait lire les poneglyphe. - Databook Vivre Card Autre info plus récente sortie dans le databook Vivre Card vol. 3 : Akainu avec son niveau de contrôle de son fruit, a la plus grande puissance offensive parmi les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Source : https://thelibraryofohara .com/2018/11/07/vivre-card-databook- vol-3-all-the-new-information/ La plus forte attaque parmi les fruits du démon (donc en incluant Barbe Blanche, Kaido, Big Mom et consorts), mais bon, il n'est clairement pas yonkou tier Logique le magma est la chose la plus destructrice même en vrai. - Article V-Jump (Confirmation officielle que les amiraux sont yonkou tier) Enfin, une info encore plus récente qui confirme une fois pour toute que les amiraux sont yonkou tier, avec un article promotionnel publié par la Shueisha dans le V-Jump qui émanerait des éditeurs et donnerait donc des informations canon : https://twitter.com/newwo rldar tur/status/1087437159580217345 On nous dit que Shanks est capable de rivaliser (Masterfully matches Verbe "to match" : a person or thing able to contend with another as an equal in quality or strength) avec le niveau amiral, plaçant officiellement ces derniers dans le même tiers que les yonkou, et venant confirmer ce que je défends depuis des mois. Même le mec en dessous qui semble avoir au moins des bases de japonais vient appuyer cette version de la traduction en relevant un terme, possiblement "equally", qui avait été utilisé pour comparer Roger et Barbe Blanche, renforçant l'idée que Shanks et les amiraux sont dans le même tier. La tournure de la phrase sous-entendrait même qu'on pouvait en douter avant qu'on nous donne cette information, et met en avant la puissance des amiraux qui est telle qu'ils sont utilisés comme étalon de puissance pour donner une idée de la force d'un yonkou capable de rivaliser avec eux. Mais je ne vais pas extrapoler afin de respecter le travail du traducteur qui nous dit que la terminologie est trop vague pour en tirer un rapport de force, car contrairement aux pro-Shanks, je suis un homme digne et honorable. Ce n'est pas Oda qui a dit cette info donc inutilisable. Les contre-arguments - Le cas Aokiji Commençons par l'argument qui est peut-être le plus valable de mes détracteurs qui consiste à dire qu'Akainu et Aokiji auraient le même niveau, notamment car ils ont lutté pendant 10 jours d'affilée, ce qui montrerait une égalité entre les deux persos. Toutefois, cet argument est souvent accompagné soit de malhonnêteté intellectuelle, soit d'une très mauvaise lecture du manga. Par exemple, je lis souvent que si Akainu a gagné, c'est parce qu'il avait l'avantage du fruit, qu'Aokiji était désavantagé parce que le magma ferait fondre la glace. Mais en réalité, si ça avait été le cas, Punk Hazard aurait été à 100% composée de magma, et non 50% magma 50% glace pour marquer l'équité de leurs fruits. Et puisque vous spéculez, moi aussi je vais spéculer : pourquoi le magma ferait forcément fondre la glace ? Pourquoi la glace d'Aokiji ne pourrait pas refroidir le magma d'Akainu pour en faire de la roche volcanique inoffensive ? Evidemment, ce n'est surement pas le cas, puisque la configuration de Punk Hazard laisse entendre que les fruits "s'annulaient" entre eux, comme ce fut le cas dans le bref échange de coups entre Aokiji et Ace, mais ma démarche a pour but de bien vous montrer l'absurdité qu'il y a à spéculer quand on parle de rapports de force. Enfin, tout simplement, il convient de regarder la finalité du combat : ce n'est pas une égalité, Akainu a bel et bien gagné son duel, et si on fait un bilan du côté des blessures, cette victoire n'en est que renforcée avec un Aokiji qui a perdu une jambe alors qu'Akainu n'a perdu aucun membre. Nous pouvons donc dire avec certitude que sur ce combat, Akainu > Aokiji. C'était de toute façon déjà clair qu'Akainu était la figure dominante dans le trio d'amiraux originel, puisqu'il est placé au centre par Oda, position qui n'est que renforcée par la suite par sa promotion au grade d'amiral en chef : Aokiji a un meilleur haki que Akainu. Autre élément intéressant : quand Akainu est attaqué par Marco et Vista, ceux-ci ne parviennent pas à le toucher et à le blesser, comme nous l'avons montré précedemment, alors que Joz, qui est on va le dire très certainement moins fort que Marco, parvient à toucher Aokiji et à le faire saigner : Le coup de Joz est beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Marco. Tous ces éléments cumulés tendent à montrer qu'il existe bel et bien une hiérarchie en terme de puissance entre les deux personnages, et qu'on peut ainsi établir sans crainte le rapport de force suivant : Akainu > Aokiji Il y a eu un combat Akainu vs Aokiji, On sait que Akainu est plus fort. - Le cas Rayleigh Certains petits malins, n'ayant pas pu descendre Akainu sur ses feats, ont essayé d'utiliser le combat Rayleigh VS Kizaru pour montrer que les amiraux sont inférieurs aux yonkou, et donc descendre Akainu par la même occasion. Une stratégie médiocre que je vais déconstruire d'emblée Résumons : en un chapitre, Rayleigh a la sueur qui perle sur son front, et est essoufflé en échangeant à peine quelques coups d'épée avec un Kizaru nonchalant. De son propre aveu, il est par ailleurs incapable de protéger Luffy et son équipage qui sont en train d'être décimés. Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un vieillard sur le déclin qui peine à respirer après quelques minutes de combat peut battre un amiral, un personnage qui peut potentiellement être assez endurant pour se battre pendant 10 jours d'affilée comme l'ont montré Akainu et Aokiji ? Peut-être que dans sa jeunesse, il aurait été capable de battre Kizaru, mais ce n'est que de la spéculation, et de toute façon on ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui est canon dans le manga, donc seulement au Rayleigh vieux qui nous est présenté. Or, le manga nous montre clairement que Kizaru > Rayleigh vieux Ne réinvente pas le manga stp - Le cas Ben Beckman Une autre stratégie consiste à utiliser Ben Beckman qui tient en joue Kizaru pour démontrer que ce dernier est inquiété par un second de yonkou, et donc que les amiraux sont inférieurs aux yonkou. Autant dire que l'argument est faible et surtout très fallacieux, déjà parce que rien ne dit que Kizaru est aussi fort qu'Akainu, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons que je vais expliciter Kizaru est du même niveau que Akainu quand tu vois que Aokiji vs Akainu dure 10 jours. Chapitre 579, page 13 Chapitre 580, page 6, soit un intervalle de moins d'une minute dans les évènements du manga. 7 pages à rester en joue pour au final quand même aller pourchasser le sous-marin de Law, il devait vraiment se chier dessus et prendre très au sérieux les menaces de Beckman Plus sérieusement, le lecteur assidu de One Piece qui lit sérieusement le manga et qui ne se contente pas de regarder les images sait que Kizaru est un troll au sarcasme très prononcé qui exploite le décalage entre son comportement et sa position d'amiral. On parle également d'un mec aux couilles tellement énormes et qui en a tellement rien à foutre qu'il était prêt à aller s'attaquer aux équipages de Big Mom et Kaido dans les chapitres récents. Voir de la peur de la part de Kizaru plutôt que la réaction d'un mec surpris qui n'était pas sur ses gardes, ne s'attendant pas à voir débarquer un second de yonkou à cet instant précis, qui réagit en se montrant sarcastique mais en étant tout de même assez intelligent pour mesurer la menace que représente Beckman qui est tout de même second de yonkou, c'est faire preuve d'une incompréhension inquiétante compte tenu du fait que l'on parle quand même d'un simple shonen nekketsu. Maintenant, vous allez peut-être m'accuser de spéculer, alors je vais simplement rétorquer ceci : Wow regardez, Kizaru a peur de Luffy, donc Luffy > Kizaru, n'est-ce pas ? - Le cas Big Mom On va aller vite sur ce cas, parce que je pense que tout bon lecteur assidu de One Piece ayant lu l'arc Whole Cake Island a compris que Big Mom ne pouvait pas être prétendante au titre de perso le plus puissant de One Piece Deux simples feats pour l'illustrer : Big Mom se fait parer par Jinbei, alors qu'elle utilise une technique nommée, et non un coup lambda. Ce même Jinbei qui n'avait pas pu parer Akainu pre-ellipse et qui avait fini en position poisson pâné, causant au passage par son impuissance la cicatrice au torse de Luffy : Un yonkou qui se fait dégager par Jinbei bordel, est-ce que vous voyez Akainu dans la même situation ? Et ne me sortez pas le "mais Jinbei est devenu plus fort pendant l'ellipse !". Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas devenu plus fort, mais qu'en tant que vétéran de 46 ans bien installé dans la piraterie et qui a déjà réalisé la part la plus importante de son potentiel, sa marge de progression est moindre comparé aux rookies comme Luffy, Law, ou Kidd. On peut par exemple citer Moria en guise de démonstration : celui-ci est aussi un vétéran, et il semble avoir stagné tant au niveau de sa prime que de sa puissance durant l'ellipse. Nous pourrions continuer encore longtemps avec une série de feats misérables de la part du personnage, comme la fois où elle a galéré contre Brook, la fois où elle est devenue amnésique après avoir bu la tasse après avoir été incapable de repousser l'assaut d'un second de yonkou, ou le fait qu'elle perd de sa force en à peine quelques heures sans manger là où Akainu et Aokiji peuvent se battre 10 jours d'affilée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, vous avez compris l'idée. Puis surtout, il n'existe pas de pro-Big Mom à humilier - Le cas Garp Voilà déjà un cas plus intéressant à traiter. Après la mort de Ace, un Garp enragé demande à Sengoku de ne pas le lâcher, car sinon il tuerait Akainu : L'interprétation de cette scène par les anti-Akainu est la suivante : Garp aurait tué Akainu si Sengoku ne l'en avait pas empêché. Or, il ne s'agit là que de spéculation, car premièrement Garp n'a absolument aucun feat qui démontre qu'il pourrait à son âge battre Akainu. Deuxièmement, les paroles de Garp ne sont pas non plus à prendre en compte, ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage dit qu'il va battre tel personnage que ça fait un rapport de force. Sur l'île des homme-poissons, Luffy dit à Big Mom qu'il va venir lui botter le cul, par exemple. Le fait est également que Garp, à ce moment-là, est en colère au point d'en perdre la raison et le contrôle de lui-même. Cette perte de contrôle est signifiée par un Sengoku qui lui dit "you fool..!", ce qui tend à valider la déraison et donc le vide derrière cette déclaration de Garp en terme de rapports de force. Mais si vous tenez à considérer la spéculation comme des arguments recevables, il va falloir me prouver que votre théorie est supérieure à mes propositions qui sont tout aussi spéculatives : La marine étant une structure militaire, on attaque pas un supérieur hiérarchique sans qu'il y ait de très lourdes conséquences derrière, avec un tribunal militaire pouvant mener au peloton d'exécution, Sengoku a pu donc agir pour protéger Garp, et non pas protéger Akainu de la furie de Garp. Ou bien Sengoku a pu empêcher Garp de s'attaquer à Akainu, car il n'aurait rien pu faire à son âge contre ce dernier et aurait pu finir grièvement blessé, ou mort. Je vous mets au défi de me prouver, faits du manga et feats à l'appui (donc feats concernant Garp vieux et non jeune), que ces deux affirmations sont moins crédibles que la première interprétation citée faite par les anti-Akainu. Petite parenthèse au niveau des feats : il suffit d'un Sengoku pour maîtriser un Garp enragé. Difficile d'imaginer ce dernier faire des ravages contre un Akainu au sommet de sa puissance. Et enfin : Non, Oda n'a jamais dit que Garp était le marine le plus fort à Marineford. Cette affirmation a déjà été debunkée depuis belle lurette, et si vous tenez à vous y accrocher, je vous mets au défi de me trouver la source qui le dit. - Le cas Shanks Enfin, des fanboys illuminés (les pires, de loin) nous disent que Shanks fait flipper la marine à son arrivée à Marineford et qu'il aurait été capable de la battre si la guerre s'était poursuivie, et tentent de présenter ça comme un feat. Clairement, il ne s'agit là que de spéculation et d'ignorance de la part d'animefags trompés par les séquences HS de l'anime, mais un rappel s'impose, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de l'humiliation. Est-ce qu'on a plutôt affaire à des personnages effrayés ou à des personnages deter, voire énervés, qui veulent en découdre ? : On a donc des amiraux qui s'en battent strictement les couilles de l'arrivée de Shanks. Pire, Akainu, qui est à quelques centimètres de lui, l'insulte ("Red-hair, you son of a bitch") et ordonne qu'on aille choper Luffy. En clair, l'arrivée de Shanks n'a donc en rien perturbé les manoeuvres de la marine, il faudra attendre la décision de Sengoku pour que ce soit le cas. Maintenant, examinons la situation : Est-ce que Shanks, venu sans ses alliés et aidé par les restes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et de ses alliés (rappelons que Barbe Blanche et Ace sont morts, que Marco est blessé, et que Joz a perdu un bras), aurait pu venir à bout d'une marine à qui il restait Sengoku, Garp, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru, Kuma, Doflamingo, Hancock, Moria, et les vice-amiraux (pouvant potentiellement être level Vergo, ou même plus forts encore pour les VA comme Chaton et Momousagi qui étaient des candidats au poste d'amiral pendant l'ellipse. Rappelons aussi que Akainu, Aokiji et Kizaru ont été vice-amiraux par le passé, tous les VA sont loin d'avoir le même niveau, il serait ainsi malvenu de les sous-estimer) ? La même marine face à laquelle l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde et ses 47 équipages alliés n'ont même pas été capables de vaincre un seul amiral, ou même simplement de les affaiblir (sachant que Aokiji et Kizaru ressortent indemnes de la guerre) ? Est-ce que la fin de la guerre signifie que la marine aurait perdu face à Shanks, ou plutôt qu'on préfère éviter une poursuite de la guerre qui aurait causé encore beaucoup de victimes (Cette décision faisant écho au discours de Coby et ses précieuses secondes de courage, il faut le rappeler) et qui serait de la surenchère inutile puisque la marine a déjà atteint son but avec la mort de Ace, et en ayant battu l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Les plus jeunes des pro-Shanks, ceux qui n'ont aucune compréhension du fonctionnement d'une structure militaire, vont me rétorquer qu'Akainu aurait attaqué Shanks si réellement il n'avait pas peur de lui (rappelons qu'il n'y a que dans l'anime que l'on peut voir Akainu afficher des expressions faciales qui pourraient éventuellement signifier de la peur, que ce soit contre Barbe Blanche ou Shanks, ces séquences n'existent pas dans le manga). Or, le lecteur avisé et éclairé sait que cette décision n'est pas de son ressort : attaquer Shanks reviendrait à faire entrer la marine en guerre contre un autre équipage de yonkou, en sachant qu'au même moment, la marine est déjà occupée à poursuivre le sous-marin de Law, gérer les restes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, gérer Barbe Noire et son équipage, et que le QG a subi d'énormes dommages matériels. Une décision qui est donc du ressort de Sengoku, l'officier supérieur ayant le grade le plus élevé à Marineford. Même sans ça, rappelons que j'ai démontré au paragraphe précédent qu'une telle décision aurait défié toute logique, que ce soit dans la dimension narrative du récit ou dans la rationalité pure. Ces mêmes pro-Shanks vont également essayer de nous faire croire que le fait que Shanks puisse parer Akainu est un feat en faveur du premier, et un signe d'infériorité du second. Vous vous doutez bien que le QI de ces jeunes personnes n'excède surement pas les deux chiffres, mais je tiens à toujours me montrer rigoureux dans cet exercice qu'est l'humiliation des pro-Shanks. Quelle est la probabilité qu'un coup destiné à Coby, qui est un coup lambda et non pas une technique nommée comme le Meigou qui arrache le visage de Barbe Blanche ou le Daifunka, exprime la pleine puissance d'Akainu ? Jinbei parvient à parer un coup de Big Mom, donc Jinbei > Big Mom ? Enfin, certains veulent valoriser Shanks parce que celui-ci a eu une brève passe d'arme avec Barbe Blanche... Rappelons un feat évoqué plus tôt : Shanks pare le bisento de BB avec son épée, Akainu le fait avec son pied : Après, si vous voulez vraiment parler des feats de Shanks, on peut parler de la fois où il a reçu une cicatrice de Barbe Noire quand celui-ci n'avait aucun fruit, ou quand il s'est fait bouffer le bras par le monstre marin d'East Blue que Luffy one shot au premier chapitre, et ce alors qu'il était déjà yonkou avant sa rencontre avec Luffy d'après le databook Vivre Card vol. 1 : https://thelibraryofohara .com/2018/09/06/vivre-card-databook- vol-1-all-the-new-information/ - Le cas Kaido Vaincu 7 fois et capturé 18 fois, soit 25 PLS, sacré feat. Et ne me sortez pas le couplet du "gngn il a pas la volonté de vivre et de se battre", vous allez pas me faire croire qu'on décime l'équipage de Moria et qu'on devient yonkou en restant à chialer dans un coin en attendant la mort. Il a été vaincu 7 fois et capturé 18 fois, point. Et quand on voit dans quelle mesure il flippe de voir Big Mom débarquer à Wano, on comprend vite qu'il ne cherche pas la mort tant que ça Bien évidemment, il y a l'argument des encadrés qui feraient supposément de Kaido le personnage le plus fort à cause de la fameuse mention "créature la plus forte du monde" (argument déjà contestable par l'utilisation du terme "créature" qui peut renvoyer à son état de Zoan ou que sais-je encore, mais je vais être fair-play et quand même jouer le jeu). Revenons sur ces pages d'introduction de Kaido où on trouve ces encadrés, qui il est vrai peuvent donner des informations officielles telles que les primes, les titres etc. de tel perso. Nous verrons que ce n'est toutefois pas le cas ici. On remarque que les fameux encadrés censés démontrer la suprématie de Kaido ne sont pas des encadrés informatifs faisant mention de titres officiels, mais des encadrés de narration qui nous font part de on-dits, qui font état de ce qu'il se dit. Même l'anime a compris cela (et pourtant dieu sait à quel point je déteste l'anime à partir de Marineford), et ces encadrés de narration sont récités à l'oral par le narrateur, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé une seule fois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'encadrés informatifs. Ces encadrés de narration sont régulièrement utilisés quand il faut décrire la situation d'une île, faire état des rumeurs, des légendes, du passé. A titre de comparaison, regardons l'encadré informatif de Barbe Blanche, qui n'est pas un encadré narratif et donne bien des informations officielles : Là, l'information est claire, concise, sans ambiguité. "L'homme le plus fort du monde, le grand pirate Barbe Blanche", point. Face à cet encadré informatif, tout délire du type "oui mais il n'était plus l'homme le plus fort du monde à Marineford" n'est que spéculation et ne peut être attesté avec certitude. Quand il y a une prime dans l'encadré, c'est aussi une information officielle, ce n'est pas un on-dit, une rumeur, la tête de tel personnage vaut bien tel montant. En revanche, qu'est-ce qu'on a avec Kaido ? Non pas un encadré informatif qui donne des titres officiels, mais des encadrés de narration qui nous disent que les gens (comprendre les gens lambdas du monde de One Piece, les randoms) disent que Kaido est le plus fort. Si vous regardez la page en question, vous verrez "People always said..." et "He's said to be...". En somme, le fait que Kaido serait la créature la plus forte du monde n'est qu'un on-dit, l'opinion du commun des mortels, des gens lambdas du monde de One Piece, et ne constitue pas un titre officiel donné par Oda à titre informatif. Ce n'est donc pas un titre officiel conféré par Oda, mais bien de la narration qui fait état de ce qui se dit dans le monde. Or, nous savons qu'il ne faut jamais prendre au pied de la lettre ce que pensent les gens lambdas du monde de One Piece. Rappelons que ce sont les mêmes guignols qui pensent que Baggy est un pirate d'exception parce qu'il se montre familier avec Shanks, qu'il a fait partie de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates etc. C'est d'ailleurs précisément sa réputation auprès des gens lambda qui lui a valu son poste de shichibukai. De la même manière que les randoms du monde de One Piece nous disent que Baggy est une pointure, ils nous disent que Kaido est le plus fort en 1v1. Faut-il donc les croire ? Si vous les croyez quand ils vous disent que Kaido est le plus fort, j'imagine que vous les croyez aussi quand ils vous disent que Baggy est une légende vivante, n'est-ce pas ? Si les gens le disent, ça doit être vrai Rappelons que d'après Oda, Akainu possède la plus grande puissance offensive parmi les utilisateurs de FDD, ce qui fait que si lui ne peut pas blesser Kaido, personne ne le peut. Or, nous savons que Kaido a déjà été vaincu, capturé, et qu'on lui a infligé une cicatrice Conclusion Akainu est un monstre, un personnage yonkou tier, et est pour le moment, par les feats démontrés dans le manga (donc barrez-vous avec vos Shanks, Dragon, Gorosei, Ym-sama et compagnie), le personnage le plus puissant de One Piece jusqu'à ce qu'un personnage montre de meilleurs feats Je ne répondrai qu'aux posts sérieux qui ne font pas dans la spéculation et le fanboyisme attardé, et qui surtout s'appuient sur le manga Le reste je n'ai pas répondu car tu te répète. À part dire à tout va pro-shanks, t'a prouve quoi ? Que t'es un fan boy de Akainu ? Car c'est ce que j'ai vu.